degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EliMysterious96/ Through His Eyes ~An Eclare Story~ Chapter 1
Author's note: I love this couple on Degrassi. This is my first story, so be nice. Chapter 1 "Julia'. "Leave me alone Eli" "I'm sorry". There she goes on her bike, mad with rage. I should of listened to her in the first place. We wouldn't have to be in this mess if I haven't - I really screwed up. I sat in my hearse with my eyes full of tears. I should go catch up with Julia to apologize. She probably is going home, so I will just start head over to her house. Where is she? Is that her? It was definately her so I started driving up. All of a sudden a sports car came zooming by. No no no, then the worst happened she was hit. I ran out of Morty to her side. "JULIA!, Don't give up, don't" Tears came rushing down my face." I love you" ''*beep* beep* ''I woke up in a sweat from this recurring moment. I would rather put my head in a blender that relive that one more damm time. "Eli" my mom called. "What" "Time to get ready for your first day at Degrassi" "Okay" A new school thats just icing on the freakin' cake. I crawled out of bed to find that I had an hour to get ready. So I put on my favorite color black. I wore a black shirt with a black buttoned shirt, that i purposely left opened, and my ripped skinny jeans. And not to forget my guitar pick necklace. After I got ready i went slowly down the stairs until I smelt something burning. MOM! My mother, Lucy Goldsworthy. well lets just say she is not the next Rachel Ray. My family moved here only last week and already the pizza guy knows us all by name. I rushed into the kitchen to find my mom standing over the stove with some unrecognizeable black stuff in the pan. "It was supposed to be scrambled eggs" she explained. "I will just go to that place around the corner" I drove my hearse, Morty to The Dot. I asked the guy...umm..Peter if i can get a coffee and a muffin to go. "No, problem" he replied. Peter didn't take that long and I was on my way in 5 mins. On my way out, I let him know he will be seeing a lot more of me. ~Chapter 2~ Degrassi, what a name. As I pull into view of the school I saw some Aeropostale poster children staring at my hearse. Probably to see, if there was a mental patient in the driver's seat, sorry to dissapoint it's just the new kid. Not looking to fit in... or anyone but someone caught my eye. A girl with reddish brown curls and ocean blue eyes, breathtaking is what this girl was. Then i heard a crunch under Morty's wheel. Oh! Crap! I got out of the car to see blue eyes and her friend and some crushed glasses. " I think their dead" I said after i picked up what was left of them. Then i gave my signature smirk, i made her blush, alright ONE POINT FOR ELI. That's okay I don't them anymore, I-I got las-er eye surgery" she said in a smooth angelic voice. "You have pretty eyes" You have pretty eyes? I'm such an idiot. "See you around" Um - eh - TALK ELI TALK. "I guess you will" That's good, now smirk. I thought this would be a good time to park Morty. I never been so nervous around girl not even...Julia. I parked next to some neandrathal's car. It was filled with soda cans and fast food bags, hope that's noy blue eye's car. Eli forget about her, you don't deserve to be..happy. ~After Lunch~ Where's 213? Im so lost, 209, 211, 213 BINGO! I walked into a room full of faces looking at the new kid. " You must be Elijah Goldsworthy, I'm Ms. Dawes". "Call me, Eli" "You can take a seat, right here infont of Clare". I look over to see where she is pointing too, and their is Blue eyes, I mean Clare. Just my luck. Well she is beautiful, Eli SNAP OUT OF IT! " You and Clare will be english partners for the rest of the year" WHAT! Category:Blog posts